


Alone Together

by frivilousthoughts



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Love, Multi, One Shot, idk - Freeform, might make a series, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frivilousthoughts/pseuds/frivilousthoughts
Summary: Yuki and Tohru find themselves home alone, leading to something they weren't quite aware of. A budding romance? A true life together? Or too hasty of a choice? Read more to find out :)





	Alone Together

As the sun began slowly peaking through the blinds, brushing Yuki's cheeks, he was awoken to the sounds of the shower turning on. This was odd, as today was Saturday, and Yuki intended to sleep much later than he could during the week. In fact, he hadn't expected any kind of disturbance today, as the house was mostly empty. Shigure was visiting the main Soma household as he always did during the weekend. Was it to entertain Akito? Yuki wondered. He shook the thought from his mind. The name alone stressed him out. 

His thoughts quickly moved to the damn cat, Kyo. With some use of force, Kagura had convinced him to go to a lake trip just the two of them. "It was to stregthen their bond," she had growled, "Kyo wasn't spending enough time with her." Whatever, Yuki thought. For him, this meant a weekend without fighting, and he could relax. So who was turning on the shower?

As he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, Yuki remembered that Tohru was spending the weekend with him. As she always had, she woke up with the sun to get started on the day. Was she really wasting her Saturday without rest? That's when it hit him. She was getting ready so early so she could make him breakfast. He blushed. Her selflessness knew no bounds, and he felt that he could never make up what she did for him...or maybe he could. He quickly rose from his bed, deciding not to even take the time to fix his hair or change. He had to beat Tohru in order to surprise her. As he walked past the bathroom, he could hear her humming a quaint tune. Briefly, he stopped to listen, letting his mind wander. He imagined the warm water brushing her shoulders like fingers running down her back. Steam rising off her shoulders, and- He grew red, he wasn't not being polite. 

Silently moving down the stairs, Yuki made his way into the kitchen. He placed the kettle on the stove, and put two cups out for them. It wouldn't be much of a meal, but it was the least he could do. Tohru had been living with the Somas for almost a year now, and had made Yuki's life bearable. She taught him something new everyday, and encouraged him to be himself. Every moment he spent with her was perfect. He would never tell her, but he loved her. She was the dawn in his life of only darkness.

The kettle began to sing. Effortlessly, Yuki filled their cups and let the tea seep. By now, the shower had been turned off, and he began to hear the soft patter of feet down the stairs. 

"Y-Yuki-kun?" a tepid voice said behind him. Turning, Yuki saw a very confused Tohru. Somehow she had not heard his movements, and was surprised to find him awake. She was so unaware that she was only clad in a very loose fitting robe, hasty tied incorrectly. Yuki smiled, "Good morning, Miss Honda." 

It was as if the realization had finally hit her, Tohru shrieked. "OH!! I AM DRESSED SO IMPROPER, I AM SO SORRY OH MY OH MY FORGIVE ME." Before he could let out a reply, she had rushed up the stairs, tripping along the way. He chuckled at her clumsiness, and could hear her rushing around the room. He sat at the table waiting for her return.

After about several minutes, Tohru reappeared in a simple button up blouse and short skirt. Yuki motion for her to sit, and she quickly did. Her face was still a bright red, and she shakily grabbed her tea.

"Thank you Y-Yuki," she whispered. "I-I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early."

He grinned, "I wanted to surprise you, you do so much for me."

"Oh!," she deepened into a brighter red," It's really all my pleasure. I am happy helping. I love cleaning and cooking and well spending time with you-I mean all of you." 

"I still wanted to thank you," he stated, "plus this is the first time in awhile it's just you and me." 

"Right."

They sat silently for a bit, each sipping tea, just enjoying the moment. The stillness in the air as not uncomfortable, rather it was very natural. Yuki sighed, this was something he always wanted. Tohru finished her tea, and began to stand up. Oddly panicked, Yuki quickly reached over and grabbed her hand. "Please, let's just sit here awhile longer." Tohru nodded, and subconsciously moved closer to Yuki's side. He kept her hand in his, lightly squeezing her hand. Tohru smiled and squeezed back. He wanted her to say something, really anything, but her eyes began to drift and he could tell she started to zone out. Should he just go for it? Was this the moment he had been dreaming about for months?

"Tohru.." he said gently, pulling her closer to him. They were not touching, as the fear of turning into a rat was still there. His heart beat heavily in his chest, and he took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say..." He closed his eyes. In those brief seconds, Tohru came back to reality, and moved closer to the prince. To her, this felt like a movie, something she had imagined would happen when she was a little girl. He released her hand, and cupped her face. Their noses touched, and both could feel the heat emitting from the other's cheeks.

"I just wanted to say..." Words evaded him. For the first time, Yuki did not know how to control the situation. Everything he felt in this moment was real, raw almost.A shaky breath escaped from his mouth.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tohru asked. She was confused in a way, this moment couldn't be real could it? 

His eyes flickered down to her lips, before quickly moving back to her eyes. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Without another thought, he kissed her. The kiss itself was gentle, pure almost. Tohru was surprised at first, but did not flinch at the intimate touch. She carefully made sure to not hug him, but let the kiss deepen. This was how it was suppose to be, they both knew that; they both had been yearning for it. There was no turning back now.

And then the moment past. Their lips parted, and they looked at each other softly. A smile danced upon Yuki's face, one Tohru had never seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading, had this idea in my head and notice this website didn't have a lot of Yuki/Tohru. Might make this into one shots of an overarching story or something, not sure yet. Let me know your thoughts . :)


End file.
